1. Field of the Invention
The invention regards a fish-hook clasp, used as an openable fastening to connect the ends of necklaces and bracelets, therefore intended for use in the gold, silver and costume jewellery fields in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
There already exist fish-hook clasps consisting of an outer casing that is sheared or precision cast, and a pawl that is pushed into the closed position by a spring. In one model these parts are held together by a pin that passes through them and is riveted at the end; in another example they are linked by two pins which protrude from the pawl and correspond with the latter's axis and which are designed to rest in two corresponding indentations on the internal surfaces of the outer casing; in another example they are held together by two opposing elements which protrude from the inside facing surfaces of the casing and which fit into two corresponding indentations dug out of the internal rotating boss of the pawl.
The external casing of the clasp is thin in order to be light and its visible surface is flat or grooved to lighten it. What is more, the outer casing is designed in such a way that at one end there is a hook-shaped extension which creates the ring-shape that can be opened and at the other end there is a closed ring-shape that is used to connect the clasp to the chain.
Existing fish-hook clasps are easy to operate and thus convenient to use; however they do not have decorative additions due to the thinness of their casing which renders them unsuitable to be applied to valuable necklaces or bracelets with rich decorative additions and precious stones.